


You Can Call Me Al

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Age Difference, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Coming In Pants, Community: dm_asp_fest, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus couldn't have felt more proud when he saw perfection personified by his sister. Could he comprehend that that beautiful, perfect day would meet its demise in Grandfather Weasley's old shed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Call Me Al

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D for the beta-check and suggestions! <3

Albus sighed audibly, his throat tight with emotion. His sister, his little sister, looked absolutely stunning in her white dress, a white lily perfecting her ginger, curly hair.  
  
He looked to his right and saw his mother trying to wipe away her tears, but the flow just wouldn’t stop. He grabbed her hand and squeezed softly. She turned her head and placed a kiss on his cheek, still smiling through her tears.  
  
His brother on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. It’s not like he wasn’t interested in his sister, but his hunger for cock was uncontrollable. So Albus wasn’t surprised when he saw James discreetly taking a seat at the back, nonchalantly wiping his mouth as one of the waiters went back into the Burrow, his cheeks flushed and several white spots decorating his black, tight trousers. He shook his head when James waved at him. His brother was such a come-whore.  
  
James only needed to give a once-over and the men were on their knees, begging to be fucked. Albus had never even kissed someone. He was already in his mid-twenties and apart from himself, no one had ever touched him. It made him a bit sad, but Albus still believed in true love. He didn't want someone for just one night. He wanted someone who loved him. Who made love to him – just how Scorpius Malfoy loved his sister, and his sister loved him. He wasn't interested in the make love part. It was still his sister and his best friend for crying out loud!  
  
A tear trickled down the corner of his left eye when Lily and Scorpius leaned in and gave each other a romantic kiss, sealing the bond between them. True love. It was still possible. It had to be.  


 

 

~* ~

  
  
“Look at you, my little sister,” Albus whispered, hugging Lily warmly. “I'm so proud of you.”  
  
“Please, stop, Al,” Lily said hoarsely. “I don't think I have tears left to cry.”  
  
“Will you stop upsetting my wife, Potter?” A smirk appeared on Scorpius' face.  
  
“You better be good to her,” Albus teased, pulling Scorpius into a manly hug, which meant patting each other on the back a couple of times. “Have you seen dad?”  
  
“The last time I saw him, he was heading for grandfather Weasley's shed,” Lily said. “I think he has another surprise for us.”  
  
“Not like he's going to outmatch Father's present,” Scorpius said, rather stiffly.  
  
“Oh, shut up, you,” Albus said, punching his best friend's arm. “Not another Malfoy/Potter-war please.”  
  
Albus waved, when Viktor Krum and Aunt Hermione came to congratulate the happy couple. He took a flute of champagne from one of the tables and made his way to the shed. He and his dad weren’t really the talking type of men. Often they would sit in the living room, while watching some crappy football match without saying a single word. He didn't know exactly why it hit him so hard, but he really missed talking to his dad. The dad he had been when Albus was still a boy. Before he became Head Auror.   
  
He drained his glass in one gulp and straightened his shoulders. He peeked through one of the windows, but there was nothing but darkness and huge piles of dust. His dad probably wasn’t there anymore, still he carefully opened the door. Almost like a thief, he felt guilty for looking like he was sneaking in.  
  
Maybe it was his instinct kicking in, though he wasn’t prepared for the spectacle playing before his eyes. His father was leaning backwards over the workbench stroking himself as a familiar redhead was kneeling before him, his head buried under his dad's balls. According to the rather disgusting slurping sound, an image was forming in Albus’ mind that he'd never forget, he was sure of it. He found himself incapable of closing his eyes, shielding himself from the enthusiastic and animalistic lovemaking. Still, it was  _disturbing_.   
  
A wet spot formed in his boxers; Albus was making himself sick. It was his dad for fuck’s sake... doing dirty stuff with his uncle. His favourite uncle. His handsome uncle. A muffled sigh left his mouth. An impossible dream shattered. Then there was nothing but anger, diminishing his unhealthy arousal.  
  
“Dad!” Albus screamed, finally realising what was  _really_  going on. Both men muffled a scream, while Albus glared at them. “Why the bloody, fucking goddamn fuck is uncle Ron licking your arse? And would you be so kind to put something on?”  
  
“I can explain...” his dad began, hastily stepping into his boxers.  
  
“I think Albus perfectly understands what’s going on,” uncle Ron said, his cheeks flushed with dimming arousal and shame. “There's no use denying it.”  
  
“For how long has this be going on?”  
  
“Does it matter?” Ron replied, almost nonchalant. “Your dad and I...we...we love each other.”  
  
“I don’t want to know!” Albus screamed. “You are my father, for fuck’s sake! My father, the famous Harry Potter, hiding in a shed like a goddamn coward!”  
  
“Albus...”  
  
“I wanted to talk to you,” Albus said, tears forming in his eyes. “I wanted to tell you that I fancy guys. I wanted to let you know how long I’ve been struggling with my sexuality. That I was too scared to let you know. But now, on this special day, when I finally got the nerves to open up to you, I find you here...doing you-know-what! With Uncle Ron!” He unwillingly accentuated the last sentence, like he was trying to justify the sharp pain of unpleasant jealousy.  
  
“Albus...”  
  
“You stay out of this!” Albus barked, pointing his finger threateningly towards his uncle. “You have no right...”  
  
He muffled a sob and made his way out of the shed, pushing Uncle Percy aside as he entered the Burrow. He ignored his grandmother’s voice as he ran upstairs towards his uncle’s old room. He opened the door and threw himself onto the bed, unable to hold back his tears.  


 

~*~

  
  
Albus opened his eyes, looking around almost panicky. He must have fallen asleep. He wondered why no one had checked where he was. Apparently no one cared about his whereabouts. He plunged his fist into the pillow. His dad was cheating on his mum, and he didn’t seem to care much. All his dad could think of was his best mate, Albus’ uncle whom he loved so much, rimming his arse. His father was a fucking pervert. But Albus would make him pay. Him and his traitorous uncle. He would tell his mum. It would ruin her, but she needed to know. She deserved to know.  
  
He held his breath as he heard a creaking sound; someone was coming up. He really wasn’t in the mood for well meant speeches and worried stares and aimed his wand towards the door. Too late...  
  
A slender, handsome man, close to his dad's age, entered the room. Several streaks of grey started to suppress the blond, but his face was still without wrinkles, not unlike his father whose age really started to catch up with him.  
  
Albus smiled shyly as the man looked him in the eyes, while a blush slowly started to form on his cheeks. Albus lowered his eyes in shame. He felt like a disobedient schoolboy, despite having known the man for ages.  
  
“Hello, Potter.”  
  
“Mr Malfoy,” Albus whispered, looking at his fingers while a deep shade of crimson was gaining ground rapidly. “What are you...?”  
  
“That’s the same question, which I had in mind,” Mr Malfoy said. He was fast. He always knew how to confuse Albus. It almost seemed like he could read minds. Most likely he could.  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
  
“So you want me to go downstairs to inform your father that you’re _not_  upset about daddy and Weasley shagging each other into smithereens? You could have saved me the trouble climbing those dangerous stairs, boy!”  
  
Albus felt his eyes nearly popping out of his eye sockets, his mouth shamelessly wide open. Mr Malfoy didn’t even flinch.  
  
“You knew...?”  
  
“Of course I knew,” Mr Malfoy said, a hint of impatience in his voice. “What kind of a personal assistant would I be if I didn’t?”  
  
“You knew and you did nothing? My mum...”  
  
“What your father does in his free time, is none of my concern, Potter,” Mr Malfoy said curtly. “And your mother isn’t a saint, either. Why do you think she pays daily visits to her  _friend_ Thomas?” He mimicked quotation marks with his hands.  
  
“Uncle Dean?” Albus whispered, his brain getting a severe blue screen of death as his world was brutally turned upside down by this man. He let himself fall back onto the bed, pulling his hair frantically.  
  
“Do you think chastising yourself changes anything?”  
  
Albus let out a growl of frustration as he rapidly stood up and grabbed Mr Malfoy by the collar of his white shirt.  
  
“I’m growing tired of your sneers, Malfoy!” Albus hissed, dropping his decency. “It’s almost like you enjoy tearing me apart.”  
  
“Unhand me, boy,” Malfoy said calmly, but firmly. “I do not seek pleasure in shattering your world. I’m just being honest. You’ll get over it eventually.”  
  
“But why...?” Albus tried to keep a straight face, but he broke spectacularly, tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
“I know that the relationship between you and your dad is a bit strained,” Malfoy said, the harshness in his voice slowly faded. “He has responsibilities. He’s the Boy Who Lived. He’s famous. He doesn’t like it, but that’s life. Your father loves you, Albus...”  
  
“But...”  
  
“I’m a father myself,” Malfoy interrupted, lifting Albus’ chin with his finger. “I’m not without mistakes, no one is, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t love my boy. You still have your father. Potter, your  _dad_  and I will never be able to talk to our fathers again. But you still can. Talk to him. Try to understand him.”  
  
“I saw him with Uncle Ron, Mr Malfoy,” Albus whispered, the words of the man in front of him comforting him a bit. “I don’t understand.”  
  
“Your father and Weasley have been together for quite some time,” Mr Malfoy explained. “Your parents were much too young when they got married. You see, puppy love as belonging together forever..." He chuckled, "War does that to people. Your parents decided to stay together for the children. They know about each other’s affairs and they tolerate it. Because they don’t love each other as lovers, doesn’t mean that they don’t love their children. Do you understand?”  
  
Albus scowled for a moment before he said anything. “Yes, I think so,” he mumbled. He should feel bad about the fact that his parents’ marriage wasn’t as perfect as he had believed, but those thoughts seemed less important in the presence of his father’s assistant. Maybe it was because of the comfortable silence or the smooth tone of the man’s voice, but he felt good.  
  
Better than good, actually. Perhaps that's what helped Albus in letting go of his inhibitions and he pressed his mouth onto Mr Malfoy’s. Albus pulled back, his lips curling into a prudent smile as he waited for Mr Malfoy to respond. He looked into the man’s cold eyes, almost defiantly, and swallowed audibly. Mr Malfoy’s eyes were darkening rapidly. His mouth opened a bit, his tongue gently licking his rosy lips.  
  
“You caught me off-guard,” Mr Malfoy whispered. “I don’t like to be caught off-guard.”  
  
Albus was slightly taken aback by the stern look on the man’s face.  
  
“But I think I’ll make an exception for you, Potter,” Mr Malfoy continued huskily, gently pushing Albus onto the bed.  
  
Albus felt his heart pounding when Mr Malfoy placed teasing kisses around his mouth, deliberately avoiding his lips. His hands roamed over Albus’ clad body, stroking his chest, his arms, his flat belly. Albus moaned softly, the pressure of Mr Malfoy’s body on top of him sent jolts of pleasure through his veins.  
  
He opened his eyes in pleasurable shock, feeling Mr Malfoy’s crotch teasingly rubbing against his. Albus’ cock had never been this hard, but was nothing compared to the man lying on top of him. Mr Malfoy was hard. For him. He was so happy, that he could cry on the spot. But he suppressed the urge. He didn’t want to look like a nervous teenager whose cherry was about to be popped. He was about to lose his virginity to this experienced, mysterious man. He felt his hands starting to tremble as Mr Malfoy’s hands went under his shirt, caressing a nipple into full hardness.   
  
Albus felt Mr Malfoy breathing into his ear as he slowly began to move, rubbing their groins together. The friction was beyond good. It was perfect. Even better than tossing off in his office, where the excitement of the possibility of getting caught had given him divine, hard orgasms.  
  
“Are you a cherry, Potter?” Mr Malfoy groaned. There wasn’t any mockery in his voice. Albus let out a sigh of relief and of pleasure as Mr Malfoy’s movements were bringing him close to orgasm.  
  
“Y-yes,” Albus groaned as Mr Malfoy sped up, while pampering Albus’ neck with kisses and teasing bites.  
  
“I’m not going to fuck you here,” Mr Malfoy whispered. “I want to make it special for you. Only if you like, of course.”  
  
“Please, Mr Malfoy...”  
  
“Call me Draco, Albus,” Draco said hoarsely, as he pressed down on Albus, almost mercilessly. Albus closed his eyes, feeling his cheeks flush as his almost inhuman arousal took over while Draco rode him to the point of no return.  
  
“Holy fuck, Draco!” Albus cried out as a tsunami of pleasure overwhelmed him, pulsing messily into his already damp boxers. His mouth was wide open, screaming without sound as he fell back to earth, a particularly hard shove bringing him back to reality.  


 

 

~*~

  
  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
  
Albus heard Scorpius’ voice hissing into his ear. He opened his eyes and saw several witches and wizards gaping at him with disapproving looks on their faces. He looked at himself, clad in formal robes, his wand lying on a large, round, wooden table.  
  
“First of all, it’s Mr Malfoy or Minister for Magic.”  
  
Albus recognised the drawling voice and a flush rapidly crept up his neck to his cheeks as he saw Draco Malfoy sitting on the other side of the table, looking extremely irritated.  
  
“And second, I don’t like to be interrupted when I’m speaking. So if it isn’t something very important you need to share with us, I’d like to continue.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Sir,” Albus mumbled, his face scarlet with humiliation, not to mention the state of his boxers. He was fucked. Totally fucked.  


 

 

~*~

  
  
“Potter? A word, please.”  
  
Albus sighed heavily as he put several reports, which he had to finish before the next day, in his briefcase. He was definitely fucked. He felt Scorpius’ hand on his shoulder, a sympathetic look on his face as he made his way to the exit of the staff room. He waited until everyone had left the room and opened his mouth. The Minister for Magic was a tad faster.  
  
“This is the third time you fell asleep at work, Potter,” he said sternly.  
  
He was right. His obsession for Mr Malfoy, his boss, was getting out of hand, wanking himself sore in the long, lonely hours at night. Even at work, his cock didn’t feel responsible for Albus’ duties as a Junior Auror. His father, as Head Auror, was likely going to flay him alive.  
  
“I have warned you several times,” Malfoy said coldly. “But, unlike your father, you don’t feel the need to improve yourself.”  
  
“Please, Mr Malfoy...” Albus knew that he sounded pathetic.  
  
“You give me no choice but to sack you.”  
  
Albus felt tears starting to form in his eyes as he tried to avoid Minister for Magic’s cold eyes.  
  
“Yes, Sir,” Albus whispered, curtly nodding, while walking towards the door, hell on earth waiting at the other side of the polished wood.  
  
“I wasn’t finished, Potter.”  
  
Albus turned around and nearly died of shock. Malfoy was sitting on his office chair, the buttons of his trousers unbuttoned and an impressive erection peeked through the fly.  
  
“Maybe you aren’t destined to become an Auror,” Malfoy whispered huskily. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t have other qualities. Why don’t you come over here and show me what you were fantasising about, Potter.”  
  
Albus was on his knees before his mind could comprehend what had happened the last couple of minutes. Did he even care when he put Mr Malfoy’s cock into his mouth, sucking and licking like his life depended on it? Did he think about the consequences when the most important man of the wizarding world bucked his hips frantically, spurting rather spectacular into Albus’ inviting mouth?  
  
Did he think about how cheap he had become, moaning like a willing whore as Mr Malfoy _Banished_  his clothes, pressing his tongue into Albus’ virgin arse, while he wanked him with an experienced hand. Albus didn’t care. The way Mr Malfoy brought him off, his seed spurting in all directions, even staining the Minister’s expensive robes, wasn’t an act of animalistic lust. It was the way Mr Malfoy...Draco kissed him afterwards. His words had been rather harsh, but his lips, his tongue proved to him that Draco loved him deeply.  
  
“You and I are going to have dinner,” Draco whispered, making them decent with a casual wave of his wand. “At my home. I want to do this the right way, Pot... Albus. I don’t want this to be...”  
  
“Say no more,” Albus whispered, silencing Draco with a chaste kiss. “You  _did_ the right thing. You did what I couldn’t. But before we leave I need to do something, which I could have done many times, but never had the strength or willpower.”  
  
“Because of what I did?”  
  
“You could say that,” Albus said, caressing Draco's cheek and he leaned in for another kiss.  


 

 

~*~

  
  
Albus' palms were sweaty when he saw his dad sitting in his office. He saw the tension in his shoulders. He was angry. Very angry. Scorpius must have told him. He didn’t blame him, though. His dad could be very persuasive.  
  
He sighed audible as he stepped into his father’s office, knowing what was about to come. He tried to brace himself, but his dad overwhelmed him before he could even open his mouth.  
  
“Are you out of your mind?” Then. “You aren’t a child anymore!” A pause. “Be responsible for once!” Finally. “I’m very disappointed!”  
  
“Dad?” Albus whispered, interrupting his dad's outbursts.  
  
“Yes?” The fire in Albus' dad's eyes seemed to diminish a bit.  
  
“Could we please skip the sermon and just hug?” Albus whispered, emotions crashing in his throat as he struggled to remain stoic.  
  
He saw his dad biting his lip, and he stepped forward, opening his arms as Albus pressed himself against his father’s body.  
  
“It’s alright, boy,” he whispered hoarsely, stroking Albus’ tousled hair, still wet from his encounter with Mr Malfoy. “What’s happening inside that head of yours?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Albus whispered, sobbing with relief. “But it will get better, Dad. “  
  
“I know,” his father said. “Don’t ever forget that I love you, Al. Very much.”  
  
“I love you, too,” Albus said, a smile forming on his lips.  
  
“Off you go then,” his dad said hoarsely as he let go of Albus. “But we’re still going to have a long, long chat, mister.”  
  
Before Albus took his leave for the night to go see Mr Malfoy – Draco – he thought about his dream. His really strange dream that had his dad being shagged by his uncle.   
  
“Dad?” he said, turning away from the door. “I just want you to know that you and mum...if there's anything you need to tell us. You should. We won't be upset, I promise.”  
  
And like that, Albus was out the door to go and forget all about the strange dreams and face his reality. The reality where he was  _really_  going to have sex with the man he was so madly in love with.


End file.
